A gun to his head
by Januarygurl1989
Summary: The story is set the night after "The real fake car job" season 5, Episode 7 . Warning: Contains mild sexual spanking of a consenting adult. I apologize in advance if this isn't your thing. Nate finally tells Sophie the thing she has needed to here for the past two years;That he needs her. But to Nate's shock tonight Sophie needs him more than even she was aware of.


Sophie sat at the bar sipping on a glass of gin, she was lost in thoughts of the day; the mob, the gun fire, the explosive end to the con that the whole team escaped from with pure luck, but through it all she could not shake the words she had over hear Nate say, even if it was in the heat of the con. She wanted the words to be real so bad she could taste it. She drifted back to reality when she felt the brush of his hand against hers and turned to see Nate sitting on the bar stool beside her.

"I couldn't help over hearing what you said in the ware house about putting the past behind you" Sophie said softly looking at Nate with a sly smile.

"I had a gun to my head" Nate giggled

" This is our bar I'm sure I can rustle up a gun somewhere" she laughed like she was stating this all in good fun, but rolled her eyes at the thought that putting a gun to his head might truly be the only way for her to get what she wanted. Then again, she wanted him to want it as bad as she did, and forcing it out of him wasn't going to achieve that.

"Your wrong about one thing" Nate replied in his I know everything voice

"Cause I couldn't possibly be right could I" Sophie felt a sense of hopelessness as she replied to his statement, after the day she'd had all she wanted to do was fall into his arms, but he always had to be right, always had the answer to …..

"About me needing to move one with or without you" he looks deeply into her eye "it matters" "we matter"

Sophie took a deep breath of relief; the words that she had wanted to hear for the past year had finally been spoken in the most sincere way. At first she wanted to feel his head to see if he was running a fever, but decided not to ruin the moment. She leaned over and looked deeply into his blue eyes. She leaned in further she felt the warmth of his breath on her nose and cheek, she closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit just enough to brush his lips with hers as their lips meet, she felt a warm tingle run from her head to her toes.

he sucked lightly on her closed lips then brushed them ever so slightly with his tongue, she took a deep breath and slightly opened her lips allowing his tongue to enter, their tongues met swirling, exploring, teasing. As their mouths parted, his teeth gazed her bottom lip applying just enough pressure to send a chill straight up her spine.

She stood up directly in front of his stool; she wrapped her arms around his neck and came in for another kiss. He moved his legs so she was able stand between them. She felt his hands on her hips, and one slowly traced its way from her his up her back and was now gently wrapped in her long brown hair. Their tongues meet again swirling, exploring, and teasing. Nate's teeth gazed her lip again, then his teeth broke form her lips and she soon felt a swirl of his tongue on the side of her neck. This caused her to let out a surprising gasp, and he smiled up at her.

Their lips met once more, and the hand on her hip was now lightly grasping her bottom, as one gently massaged her breast form outside her shirt. Again he pulled from the kiss with a nibble of her lip, and placed several kisses on her collarbone causing her whole body to shutter. She felt his hand grasp hers as he began to pull her toward the stairs of the bar that led to his upstairs apartment. She took a few steps forward before she released her grip and pulled free from his hand.

He turned and looked at her with a surprised look on his face, "something wrong" he asked in a concerned tone.

She shot him a seductive look, and shook her head "Take me here" she whispered in her London accent.

His eyes widened, his mouth opened just a bit and he stared at her for a moment, she couldn't help but laugh at his expression of shock.

"Soph, come on lets go" he nodded his head toward the upstairs.

She smiled a seductively evil grin and sat herself up on one of the table tops; she opened her legs ever so slightly so he could see up the skirt of her black dress. "Come on Nate take me here" she bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

He had turn completely around at this point, he was starting at her in a bit of disbelieve, like he could not believe the words that were flowing out of her mouth. A smile came across her face as she instinctively knew what he was thinking.

She loved that part of him, the part that was kind, gently, and constantly protecting her from the animal he thought he had become. But tonight she needed him, every last part of him, even the parts he desperately tried keeping from her. She needed him to know her, to know all of her. She needed him to know the part of her that was hard to handle and the very part of her that could easily handle all of him.

Before he could put his thoughts together she stood up and grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him to a corner table against the wall. She pulled herself on to the top, wrapped her legs around his waist, and whispered in his ear.

"Let me be you bad girl tonight Nate"

"S-S- Sophie, no, w-w-we we can't"

"Why not Nate" she nibbled on his ear and pulled him in to a kiss wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. She is determined not to leave the table top till she got exactly what she wanted.

"We just can't what if I-I got too, well to rough"

"I trust you, and besides rough is fun" she gave him a sly smile as she reached for his belt buckle.

Nate took a deep breath and he smiled at her. His kiss was all she needed, to give her the go ahead she desperately wanted. She slid her hand in to his zipper and was surprised at just how turned on he had become with the thought of her last sentence. She wrapped her hand firmly around his erection and moved her had up and down while alternating pressure. Nate let out a gasp when he felt the rhythm of Sophie's hand began to speed up. Sophie then felt his hand slowly rubbing up the inside of her thigh and with a flick of his wrist her panties were half down her thighs. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her free of the table. She used one hand to help him remove her panties one leg at a time while the other continued to deliver a steady rhythm to his man hood. Once her panties had dropped to the floor, he used one hand to support her and the other to lift her dress. She felt his thumb and finger rub in a circular monition against her clict while his middle finger found its way to her entry. First Nate's hand moved in a slow circular rhythm then the pace increased to a quick in and out motion. Sophie whole body tensed and she let out a gasp as she through her head back. Sophie increased the speed at which her hand moved up and down as well as beginning swift twisting motions around and around Nate's cock. Nate bit the side of Sophie's neck and ran his nails down the sized of her thighs; this caused her to imminently whimper. She felt him subconsciously pause until she instinctively moaned out an unusual request.

"mmm, yes Nate, spank me" she was almost as surprised at the request as he was but with only a moments hesitation, he continued the increased the motion inside of her, and with the other hand applied a firm swat to her ass.

"uhm, mmm, again harder" no sooner than she requested, she felt two stinging swats land one after the other, instinctively she dug her nails in to the back of his shoulder blades and sunk her teeth in to the top of his chest.

Nate let out a grunted moan, and applied two more sting swats to Sophie's back side. Her head flew back in delight, and in one quick motion Nate hand slips form inside her and she felt her back meet the cool flat surface of the bar, as quick as his hand left, his man hood returned slamming in to her in one quick instance. Sophie gasp, and dug her nails in to his back as she bit into his neck and held on for dear life.

Sophie unwrapped her legs from his waist and used them to move his arms just long enough that she could bring her knees close as she could to her own shoulders, using one hand Nate held her legs and held on to the bar with the other. Sophie could feel her muscles tighten, wrapping around the hard member inside of her. She arched her back and pushed down on the bar using her hands for Leverage. She was panting and felt as if she was going to lose her breath at any moment.

"Nate, Nate, Oh, Oh, I'm going to"

Nate gave five harder quicker thrusts.

Sophie gasped and filled the room with a loud scream.

Nate grunted out Sophie's name as he gave her all of him, at the very same moment Sophie let go of everything she had and they clasped in a heap on the top of the bar. They lay there for a moment, she ran her nails up and down his back and he stroked her hair as he planted a long wet kiss on her lips. Sophie smiled up at him.

"See I didn't have to rustle up a gun after all"

Nate lightly swatted her on the bottom for the comment, and she let out a playful giggle.

"Maybe bad is not such a bad thing after all" Nate said

Sophie just smiled back at him, thinking to herself _I can always get what I want without putting a gun to your head. _


End file.
